1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system configured to perform data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printing system including a printing apparatus configured to perform data processing wherein the printing system is configured to perform print processing based on a print request from a data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a printer and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) have been used in a network-connected environment. Under such a network-connected environment, users generally use one printer from a plurality of host computers. In such a case where a plurality of users use one printer, if a print environment of the shared printer has been changed, a user who has not known the change of the print environment may not obtain a desired print product.
That is, in the case where a two-sided print function of a shared printer is removed, for example, if a user who has not been informed of the change in the print function, generates an instruction for performing a two-sided print operation with the printer that no longer has a two-sided print function, the instructed print operation can not be performed.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-63007 discusses a method for searching for a printer designated by a user and notifying the user of a change in a print environment of a retrieved printer if the print environment of the printer has been changed from a previously stored one. The user is informed of the change at the time of generating an instruction for performing a print operation.
In the method discussed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-63007, a user can be informed of a change in a function of a printer, however, a user is not informed of a change in a print environment in the case where an installation location of a printer has been changed.
That is, the above-described conventional method does not allow a user to be aware of a change in a print environment if an installation location of the printer has been changed but a print operation (function) has not been changed.
Accordingly, in the above-described conventional method, when an installation location of a shared printer on a network is changed, a user who desires to perform a print operation is not informed of the change in the installation location of the printer. Thus, a print product of a document that the user has instructed to print can be output in a location where the user does not expect, which degrades a user's convenience and data security.